La muerte me atraviesa
by BronyMetalero
Summary: Pinkie Pie tiene que lidiar día día con Pinkamena por su gran problemas y comienza en una guerra mental que puede hasta matarla
1. Chapter 1

Death, Pierce me

(La muerte me atraviesa)

Este es mi primer Fic en FF, esta no es la típica historia de Pinkie Pie llega y mata a todos a lo Cannibal Corpse o como un creepypasta de mala calidad, pero bueno espero que les guste. Un saludo ATT: BronyMetalero

Capitulo 1: Nostalgia - Fragmentos rotos del pasado

Tal vez el nombre de esta historia te peresca algo tan triste para este tipo de FanFic's y ¿quién se supone que soy yo?, yo soy solo alguien que se dedica a contar esta historia. A lo largo de estos capitulos conoceran que se siente estar dentro de una mente en donde el control no existe y las acciones de estos, por favor si eres una persona empatica te invito a que leas esto, pero si esto te parece algo incomodo puedes irte sin ningun problema, los demas esta bajo su propio riesgo.

Como todas las noches de los miercoles de cada semana, la potranca Pinkie Pie se dedicaba a caminar por los campos de Ponyville, para hacer o intentar hacer memoria de aquellos días con su familia en las granja de rocas, recordar como se llevaba con sus hermanas y como vivia ahí, pero algo que la bloquea tanto mental como emocionalmente es como era la relación con sus padres, mas que nada con su padre ya que es más frio que el antartico mismo, más todo el trabajo que le hacia pasar a pesar de su corta edad y como sobrevivia más bien. Esto la hacia llorar y sentir un poco de enojo. En esos instantes de llanto una de sus mejores amigas la ve y se ha cerca a ella con el suave aleteo de sus alas.

- Oye Pinkie Pie, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Lo dijo la pegaso con un tono de preucupación -

A lo que respondio mientras continuaba con su llanto - Ha, eres tu Rainbow, estoy solo recordando - dijo com un tono muy triste.

- Segura, recuerda soy tu mejor amiga y puedes contarme lo que sea, despues de todo no soy el elemento de la lealtad - Dijo de una manera para animarla un poco

Hizo un largo suspiro - Estaba recordando aquellos días en la granja de rocas, la relación con mi padre nunca fue buena, tal vez porque soy la única con un color llamativo en su pelaje y melena - Decía con mucha tristeza en su corazón, y sus lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

- Entonces ¿Cómo una pony tan alegre como tu puede estar tan triste y hacer malos recuerdos? - Decia Dash en un tono de intriga

- Yo no eligió recordar esto, Pinkamena lo hace, ama verme en este estado, yo intento recordar a mis queridas hermanas y no puedo por su culpa - Tanta tristeza y desesperación en la pony rosa

Rainbow se le quedo algo confundida por lo que le había dicho y decidio preguntarle - Disculpame Pinkie pero ¿Quién es esa Pinkamena de la que hablas?, si mal no recuerdo es tu nombre original pero… -

Pinkie se le ha cerca a Rainbow y le dice - Te voy a contar un secreto y tienes que jurarme que no se lo diras a ninguna de nuestras amigas - dijo con un tono muy serio

- Lo juro por mi alma y si rompo este juramento que Nightmare Moon se apiade de mi alma -

- Bueno, sufro de una enfermedad psiquiatríca llamada "Trastorno De Identidad disociativo" -

- ¿Osea?

- Osea que puedo tener dos o más personalidades en mi, en mi caso me toco tener una personalidad opuesta a mi -

"Quien diria que una pony tan alegre tendria problemas muy grave" pensaba Rainbow Dash

- Por eso aquella vez que me notaron tan extraña, tenia que ver con esto y obviamente estaba triste por como me habian tratado, esto es muy horrible imagina perder el control de tu cuerpo y ademas no estar conciente de tus actos - En ese momenro abraza a Dash - No quiero que la conoscan y ni quiero que me vean cuando entro en una crisis de panico -

- Tranquila Pinkie yo estoy aquí y si quieres te puedo ayudar, solo no quiero ver a la Pony que organizó mi fiesta(mas bien todas nuestras fiestas) muy triste tu eres la que animas los días más tristes -

- Lo siento Rainbow pero yo tengo que lidiar con mi problema yo misma, pero igual gracias por ofrecerte -

- Cuando quieras un favor avisame, yo siempre estoy aquí para ti, ahora vamos por unos Cucpcakes de chocolate que se cuanto te gustan - Dijo con un todo un poco más alegre y de comprensión

Despues de esto las dos potras se fueron a Sugar Cube Corner, pero Pinkie sabe como se siente vivir con alguie que nunca se separará de su alma


	2. Cosecha de la locura

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, gracias por los comentarios apenas lo leí empeze a trabajar en este capitulo, este capitulo es un poco más fuerte así que preparence ATT: BronyMetalero**

Capítulo 2: Cosecha de la locura

Despues de que Rainbow se fuera de la casa de Pinkie Pie, esta se estaba preparando para ir a dormir, mientras tomaba un baño de burbujas ya que esta la relajaba. Empezaba a escuchar unos susurros cerca sus orejas y estas cada vez se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, esto la paralizaba tanto de miedo como de preucupación, ya que estas voces repetían

- Corta tu garganta, apaga tu luz, tus amigas piensan que eres un estorbó, eres nuestra esclava, CORTATE - todas con un tono de agresividad y directo

A lo que Pinkie pega un gran grito - ¡YA BASTA! - la pobre se sentia agobiada por todo lo que le decían las voces, esta no paraba de llorar, los malos pensamientos volvían, la imaginación creada por su contraparte la corrompía y cada pensamiento era de como le hacia daño a los demas, esta no soportaba ya la tortura de esta personalidad, así que tomo una hoja de afeitar y se hizo unas cortadas no tan profundas en su casco izquierdo y esta no paraba de llorar de desesperación.

Al finalizar el cuarto corte las voces y los pensamientos empezaron a desaparecer, despues de ese horrible cuando ella se dirigio a un botiquín de primeros auxilios para limpiar y vendar las heridas no se fueran a infectar. Esta se fue a la cama y como siempre lo esperaba su cocodrilo Gummy en su cama, fue cuando ella le puso un casco encima lo acaricia y se va a dormir, Gummy se pegaba a Pinkie como simbolo de apreció.

Pinkie entro en un profundo sueño, en su subconsciente tenía imagenes de un día normal en Ponyville, ella haciendo reír a los demás manteniendo la alegría siempre en Ponyville, estaban sus amigas cada una riendo con ella, creia que por fin iba a poder descanzar. De la sombra de Pinkie que hacía el sol, sale una pony terrestre de un coñor rosa opaco al igual que su melena y unos ojos azules, esta se ha cerco a Pinkie y le dijo

- ¿Disfrutando del paronama Pinkie? - Decía con un tono burlesco

En lo que voltio Pinkie rapidamente y dijo - Tu - con una mirada de odio y rabia

- Algo me dice que no estas feliz de ver me, no me rechazes somos la misma potra -

- Solo tu te consideras parte de mi, ¡PERO NO PINKAMENA! - con la misma mirada de odio

- Por favor creias que te dejaría en paz en tus sueños, jujuju(una risa bulona), la diverción apenas comienza -

En esos instantes el escenario cambia de pasifico a un calabozo en donde Pinkie estaba encadenada de las cuatro patas. Empieza a asustarse al ver que sus amigas y seres queridos estaban capturados también.

- Bueno empezemos con nuestra fiesta, no hay nada más gratificante para mi que verte decesperada y triste - decia con una sonrisa macabra en su cara

En esos instantes ella toma a la primera victima del juego, esta fue con Twilight.

- Aja, pasen y vean señoras y señores tenemos a nuestra primera participante - decía Pinkamena con un tono muy maníaco - Pasemos a la ruleta de la locura - esta lo gira con fuerza, finalmente se detiene en una casilla que decía "Cara Destrozada a Martillazos" a lo que dijo Pinkamena - Así me gusta empezar las cosas con una de mis favoritas - Ella toma un maso y empieza a golpear la cara de Twilight.

Pinkie al ver esto se sentia horrorizada y no paraba de llorar al ver como su amiga moria de una forma tan violenta, a ella le caía sangre y resto de su cuerto y cerebro, empezaba a gritar y con la riza de Pinkamena de fondo. Esta despierta de su pesadilla y mira el relog "10:30 A.M"

- Ho no, llegare tarde para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Scootalo - Dijo con preocupación


	3. La danza de los pensamientos

**Buenas lectores, aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Este capitulo es un poco más suave, por cierto esto contiene algunas de mis bandas favoritas están invitados a escucharlas, nos vemos ATT: BronyMetalero.**

Capitulo 3: La danza de los pensamientos

Pinkie sale de su cama de un gran salto, y empieza a bañarse rapidamente. Es esos momentos mientra se secaba no paraba de pensar en su pesadilla, pero por esos momentos tenía otras prioridades, antes de salir se de tuvo para ver como se ocultaba sus cortaduras ya que no quería crear preucupaciones entonces esta saca un sueter que tenia guardado, y decidio ponérselo, este sueter tenía un dibujo de un festival de musica que había asistido muy recientemente en frente el nombre de "PonyRock Festival" que muy pocas bandas de su gusto fueron ya que la mayorían eran DJ's o grupos pop, pero ella escogio este sueter porque era de su grupo favorito el dibujo de la parte de atras, un grupo de Metal Progresivo "Dream Ponies".

Mientas corria para el parque de Ponyville, estaba repasando todas las canciones de Polka que tenía que cantar, los chistes, todo lo que tenía que realizar en la fiesta, le faltaba ya muy poco para llegar y se podían ver algunos potrillos, las amigas de Scootalo, Rainbow Dash, la musica estaba sonando, los preparativos estaban puestos y todos estaban esperando a Pinkie preguntándoce en donde estaba la pony rosa, en lo que se a cerca Scootalo a Rainbow y le pregunta

- ¿No vendrá Pinkie Pie? - Con una cara de tristesa

- Ya debe de venir tranquila, Pinkie Pie nunca deja una fiesta, aunque si me preocupa que no haya llegado - decia con el tono de afirmación y preocupación, ella sabia lo que Pinkie sufría asustada de lo que pudo a ver sucedido despues de que se a verse ido de su casa. "Sabia que debi a verme quedado ensu casa" Pensaba Rainbow

En eso llega Pinkie Pie gritando - Ya estoy aquí, disculpen la tardanza no encontraba algunas cosas - Muy cansada y con el sentimiento de haber llegado un poco tarde pero haber llegado, esta cae al suelo cansada. Todos empezaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, cada uno se reia por sus chistes, bailaban (o hacían un intento de ello), hacia su rutina de casi todos los días.

Esta se detiene un rato para descansar, para ella acercarse a su mejor amiga y saludarla

- Hola Rainbow, Tiempo sin verte ¿no es así? - para finalizar con una pequeña risa

- Hola Pinkie Pie ¿te sientes mejor de anoche? -

- Si, mejor - encogiéndose de hombros

- Hey tenía tiempo sin ver ese sueter de Dream Ponies, recuerdas ese festival, recuerdo de intentastes entrar en el Most Pit de "Lunas Priest", que bueno que no te deje entrar pudistes haber muerto durante de ello - Decía con nostalgia los buenos momento que tuvieron, ella nombro eso último porque apuñalaron a un potro mientras estaba en ese círculo de locura.

- Sí, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Aunque ese festival ya no es lo mismo de antes -

- Si supongo, oye te verías mejor con ese sueter si te subes las mangas - acercando el casco a ella

- ¡NO! - dijo ella con algo de miedo, esto hizo que la pegaso retrocediera algo extrañada por su comportamiento - Perdoname Rainbow no era mi intención asustarte, oye te dejo tengo que seguir con mi numero - dijo como excusa y para no seguir ser interrogada por Rainbow Dash

- Claro Pinkie nos vemos despues (¿Que estara tramando esta pony?) - dijo extrañada

La fiesta había sido todo un exito entonces esta fue a una tienda de CD's que se encontraba cerca de su casa "EquestriaCD's", ella entra y saluda al dueño que es un gran amigo de ella.

- Hola IronDrum, ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí? -

- Hola Pinkie Pie, si ya me llego aquí esta, el disco de vinilo de Metallicolt "Kill 'em All" tal y como me lo pedistes - Dijo el pegaso gris con su pinta de Metalero como siempre

- Muchas gracias, tu si sabes como conseguir estos álbunes, dejame ver si ya te llegaron los álbunes de Empyrium -

- Oye como optando por lo NeoClasico con toques de Black Metal muy bien te recomiendo el "Songs of Moors" muy lindo álbum, a propósito quieres escuchar el nuevo CD de mi grupo se cuanto amas el Metal Progresivo - dijo con algo de orgullo

- Si me encantaría solo dejame buscar algunos álbunes y vuelvo - Dijo con un tono de alegría

Al regresar que tenía el brazo con los álbunes, se acerco a la caja y los dejo ahí

- Uf… veo que estas algo cargada hoy, veamos son unos 230 bits - Dijo el pegaso

- ¿Más el àlbum de tu banda no deberían ser 250? - Dijo con intriga

- Eres amiga de la casa es un obsequio de mi parte - dijo con generosidad

- Muchas gracias, adios IronDrum - Dijo con alegría

Mientras caminaba sentia un leve dolor de pecho, seguido de un poco de anciedad, ella sabia lo que significaba eso y empezo a repetir varias veces en su cabeza "Por favor, ahora no", llego como pudo a su casa y dentro dejo todo en la sala y prosiguió a entrar en su habitación en donde estaba su reproductor de música, se acosto he intento concentrarse en las melodías del Teclado de Dream Ponies, cerro los ojos y empezó a tararear su canción favorita, esto la tranquilizaba para no sufrir un ataque de pánico, esta se paro y agarro un cuaderno y una pluma lo que estaba a punto de escribir le salia desde el corazón.

**Estos son los nombres reales de los grupos ya nombrados**

**- Dream Theater**

**- Judas Priest**

**- Metallica**

**- Empyrium**


	4. La voz de los pensamientos

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, estoy aquí de nuevo para decirle que este capitulo tiene una referencia a un libro que me encanta, actualmente entre los bronys y pegasirters se a echo famosa esta novela gracias a un animatic musical si estamos hablando de las obras de Ink Potts, cabe destacar que este musical ya lo conocia antes de que lo hicieran, y si no sean leído el libro se los recomiendo, para aclarar este fan fic no esta basado en eso. En este capitulo también nombre algunas bandas de mi preferencia al final de capitulo pondré el nombre bien más el genero hasta entonces. ATT: BronyMetalero**

Capitulo 4: La Voz De Los Pensamientos

En lo que tomo esas dos cosas, se sento en un sillón que tenía cerca de su armario, abrio este cuaderno que estaba lleno de dibujos, poemas, y escrituras relacionadas con su estado. En este se desahogaba de algunas cosas que le sucedían con su problema. Este cuaderno contenia cosas como: Todo estará bien, Todos de apoyan, recuerda el porque de las sonrisas, lo que te motivo a salir de tu casa a seguir tu destino". Todo de lo que hablaba eran motivadoras pero lo que escribio en la siguiente hoja de papel ya no era tan motivador:

"No, puedo más. Odio tener esto dentro de mi, quiero despegarlo de mi alma, cada vez me destruye el alma, siento que dentro de poco perderé todo lo que amo, mis amigas, Gummy, entretener a los pequeños, alegrar los días. Siento que estoy perdendiendo la batalla contra ella necesito un abrazó. ¡NO!, esto es lo que quiere hacerme sentir mal no puedo dejarla de lo contrario hará que me suicide, ¡NO LA DEJARE QUE ME HAGA MÁS DAÑO!"

Con esas palabras a continuación se puso a componer una canción, pero esta ya no se relacionaba con la felicidad ni con su propocito de vida, ella intento algo nuevo y escribio cosas como estas

"Reflejos en ojos muertos" "Nesecito golpearme y hacerme daño" "Tomen mi alma y destrocen la" de un libro con cosas motivadoras y canciones alegres, lo estaba convirtiendo en algo en donde se volvía más vulnerable a Pinkamena. Ella se encontro en un punto en donde ya Pinkamena no era solo una presencia en su subconsciente y pasaba ya a un estado más físico.

Ya acabo de escribir cerro el cuaderno con una mirada pérdida, en eso empezó a sonreir una sonrisa que cada vez se hacia más grande y psicópata en lo que empieza a reirse maniacamente y al detenerse dijo

- Ha...(Suspiro), cuando tiempo sin esta sensación. Me siento tan viva, alguien que me diga que es este gran sentimiento que lo desconosco, este sentimiento de ser Pinkamena Danie Pie - decia con locura - Aunque primero lo primero - se acerco al baño agarro la hojilla de afeitar, e hizo una cortada que iba desde su hombro hasta el fin de su casco - Que bien se siente, veamos que más podemos hacer, Uh… se ve un poco frio allá fuera, dejame pedirte esto prestado Pinkie - Tomo un sueter de una banda de Black Metal con el nombre de "Mayhem"(Violencia al español), las dos "M" formaban una cruz invertida. Prosiguió a salir de su casa a disfrutar la misteriosa y helada noche.

Mientras caminaba Pinkamena por la fria noche, buscaba algo con mucha calma, hasta que lo logro visualizar, un pony de color gris, una melena negra. Esta lo siguió muy sigilosamente. Pony obviamente se sentía que lo estaban observando y empezaba a entrar en panico y busca un sitio en donde refugiarse. Este entra en un callejon sin salida y al voltear se encontro con una figura negra, que caminaba lentamente hacia el y este empieza a rogar por su vida, Pinkamena se le acerca y empieza a olfatear

- Humm… el aroma a que esta noche hay muerte - decia lentamente y maniacamente

- ¿Quién eres tu y que quieres de mi? - Dijo el pony muy asustado

- Disculpa mis malos modales, es que si me presento no me reconocerían y me tomarían como una broma, pero mi nombre es Pinkamena, y mi proposito es más que obvio - Al terminar esas frases, ella saca un cuchillo del sueter y lo empieza a apuñalar, hasta que se cansa y se va, se monta encima de una casa y dice - Esta noche yo viviré para siempre, y con Nigthmare a mi lado - ella baja y se va a casa, coloca el sueter en el cesto de la ropa sucia, se baña y se acuesta a dormir como si nada no hubiera sucedido.

La mañana siguiente Pinkie se levanta naturalmente, pero intenta recordar que sucedió en la noche, ella no sabía como había llegado a su cama. Va al baño se baña como si en verdad no hubiera sucedido nada. Ella sale del baño y nota algo en su casco derecho, una cortada en forma de espiral, intenta no darle mucha importancia pero siempre se le venia a la mente esa cortada tan extraña. Baja a la cocina y empieza a hacer el desayuno, mientras lo hacia puso su reproductoe de música el disco de Empyrium que había comprado y se dirigio a la puerta a recoger el periódico y como simpre saluda a todos sus vecinos y/o personas que van cerca y vuelve dentro de su hogar esta cogiò la tasa de café agradeció la comida a los dioses deñ metal y continuó a leer el periódico. Ella quedo sorprendida con lo que leyo "Pony muere de varias apuñaladas en su cuerpo" esta suelta la taza de café y se rompe en el suelo

- Esto no pudo haber pasado - dijo con desesperación

En eso le tocan la puerta, - ¿Quién podra ser? es un poco temprano pa visitar a alguien - dijo extrañada

En lo que abre la puerta, Rainbow Dash se le viene encima y dice:

- ¿Leistes el periodico? - dijo muy seria pero se notaba la felicidad en su rostro

- Hee… Si - Dijo un poco asustada y preocupada, se le detuvo el corazón y creía que estaba a punto de ser interrogada

- Pues me parece raro que no este emocionada, Sonata Cristalica viene a tocar a Ponyville y obviamente iremos tu, yo y Applejack - Dijo con mucha emoción

Pinkie permaneció seria y dejo pasar a Rainbow, en lo que ella dice

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a poner algo emocionantemente rápido - dijo con ansiedad y alegría

Salio volando hacia el reproductor de Pinkie y puso un álbum de Slayer

Ella empezó a volar con emoción, más no se esperaba lo que su mejor amiga le tenía que contar.

**Bandas: **

Mayhem - Black Metal

Empyrium - Neoclasic Folk Metal

Sonata Artica - Progressive Folk Metal

Slayer - Speed/Thash Metal


	5. El libro de los sentimientos

**Buenas mis queridos lectores, Hee… espero que no hayan leído este capítulo o empezado a leer este capítulo porque descubrí después de haberlo subido que este no estaba completo cuando ya estaba completo en el documento y no entremos en más detalle. Este contiene una pesadilla que tuve que esta alterada para la historia. ATT: Brony Metalero**

Capítulo 5: El libro de los sentimientos - Congelados por los pensamientos

Mientras que Rainbow Dash estaba volando de la emoción por la llegada de Sonata Cristalica, Pinkie Pie se estaba preparando psicológicamente para decirle lo que había sucedido en la noche, en su mente solo podría pensar en rechazo y odio, pensar que sus amigas la dejara atras y esparcir la cruel verdad a los demas, esto la aterraba. Entonces reflexionó y mejor siguió ocultando el secreto por un poco más de tiempo. En eso se percato de que la pegaso azul cian se encontraba leyendo un cuaderno pero esta reconoció el cuaderno rápidamente a lo que le grita:

- ¡Rainbow no toques ese cuaderno! - decía con miedo y angustia

La pegaso no podía dejar de leer el cuaderno, ya que estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba ahí, su cara fue de asombro cuando esta miro a Pinkie Pie, esta no solo solto algunas lágrimas, subio llorando para entrar en su habitación. En eso Rainbow voltea he intenta deteberla pero esta no lo logra, y le cierra la puerta en su cara.

- Pinkie Pie abre la puerta - Esta le decía con desesperación, más lo que no se imaginaba es que entraría en un ataque de panico uno de los mayores miedos de Pinkie era ese.

- ¡Pinkie abre la maldita puerta! - repetía constantemente con angustia y miedo de lo que le podría pasarle a su mejor amiga. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Pinkie con una expresión de miedo y desesperación, empezaba a tomarse de su esponjosa melena rosa y arrancarse algunos mechones de pelo, llego un momento que la propia locura la invadió y empezó a golpearse con todo lo que tenia cerca, Rainbow solo podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando el miedo la envolvía cada vez más a Rainbow sabia que podría perder a su mejor amiga en ese acto de locura.

Rainbow llego un momento que no podía seguir soportando no hacer nada, patio la puerta con sus patas traseras y venía como su amiga se hacia daño asi misma, esta prosiguió a abrazarla para contenerla y por más de los esfuerzos de la locura de Pinkie por soltarse erán inútiles. Pinkie llegó un punto en donde se calma y abraza a Rainbow esta con lagrimas en su rostros una por desesperación y la otra de miedo, Pinkie no soporto mucho de pie y se desmaya.

- ¿¡Pinkie!? ¡Reacciona por amor a Celestia! ¡Pinkie! - Decía con mucha desesperación y miedo de perder a su amiga, con lágrimas en su rostro tomo a Pinkie la subío a su lomo y salio corriendo lo más rapido que pudo al hospital de Ponyville. Todos miraban con procupación a la pegaso que corría lo más rapido posible, por suerte el hospital ya no estaba tan lejos. Ella entra a la sala de emergencias y al recibirla

- ¡Por favor necesitamos ayuda, mi amiga esta gravemente herida! - con mucha desesperación en ella.

- Lo siento, pero en estos momentos no podemos internarla - decía en un tono odioso y con una cara de "odio mi trabajo"

- ¡¿Comó que no la pueden internar es la sala de emergencias siempre tienen que hacerlo?! - decía con odio y angustia por su amiga

Uno de los doctores que escucho los gritos de la pony de color azul y al ver quieb llevaba en su lomo, salio rapidamente a ayudarles, llamo a todo su equipo e internaron a Rainbow:

- ¿Qué le sucedio a esta pony? Nesecitamos toda información que sea posible - decía rapidamente y alerta

Rainbow Dash sabía que no podía decirles lo que sucedió por el juramento así que intento formular una mentira dijo rapidamente:

- Estábamos acomodando unas cosas en mi casa y le cayo un gran librero en sima -

- Muy bien, haremos todo lo posoble - lo dijo sabiendo que lo que decía era mentira.

Mientras estos hacían una lucha por controlar a Pinkie Pie, ella estaba apunto de sufrir horriblemente dentro de su mente.

- ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? Y ¿Por qué hace tanto frió? - decia con algo de miedo. Se percato que estaba en un bosque en pleno invierno, era un sitio completamente aterrador y desolado, - ¡ayuda, por favor! - repetía constantemente, en lo que ve una potrilla llorando, sale corriendo a axuliarla y se da cuenta de que esta al voltearla esta no tiene ojos y se da cuenta que esta es de color rosa opaco y una melena igual pero lisa, esta le sonrie macabramente y le dice - Creo que has caido en mi trampa - Pinkie la suelta y corre adentrandoce más en el denso bosque intentando perder a Pinkamena, hasta que tropoesa y lanza un gran grito.

- ¿Qué te pasa Pinkie? ¿Ya no puedes reirte del miedo? Pobre de ti - decía lenta y macabramente

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Y ¿Por qué un bosque? - decia con mucho miedo y desesperación.

- Pues verte morir lentamente en un sitio tan frio como este, y el bosque porque sera más difícil que te encuentren, ahora proseguire con mi misión -

Pinkamena se acercaba lentamente a Pinkie para cortar algunas partes de su cuerpo para que muriera lentamente. Al hacer esto ella empezó a sangrar y esta se desvaneció con eñ viento. Ahora solo estaba Pinkie tirada desangrandose viendo hacia el infinito espacio. Como estaba completamente tirada en la nieve, ella soño sentia como se desangraba lentamente y como su corazón se aceleraba más sus cascos estaban morados no los sentía ya esta estaba siendo victima de la hipotermia y un desangrado. Ella empezó a ver una luz que descendía lentamente y que formaba a una yegua alta que ojos brillantes. Esta desperto de su sueño y vio a su alrededor y se percato de que estaba en un cuarto del hospital, al voltear me que se encuentran Rainbow y Fluttershy las dos observando a Pinkie con alegría y como de la nada abraza a sus dos amigas muy fuertemente ya que estas no se imaginarían lo que sufrió durante el sueño.


	6. Solo en mis pensamientos

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, perdónenme por tardarme tanto en sacar esta parte tengo mis razones **

**1) Se me seco el cerebro**

**2) He tenido que terminar otros proyectos, a parte de terminar el guion para una obra de teatro en mi institución**

**3) Empezaron las clases señores aquí en Venezuela**

**Espero que puedan entender, por otro lado he tenido que escribir letras para mi banda y eso también me ha tenido bastante ocupado... Pero sin más preámbulos la sexta parte del Fic espero que lo disfruten ATT: Brony Metalero**

Capítulo 6: Solo en mis problemas

Después de que Pinkie soltara a sus amigas, esta prosiguió a hablar con ellas como de costumbre y como siempre cada una hablaba de sus grupos musicales favoritos, hasta que el doctor entró y la vio revelando una sonrisa:

- Hola Pinkie Pie veo que ya despertastes, dime ¿Comó te sientes? - dijo el pony gris de melena marrón, sosteniendo el informe del Pinkie Pie

- Me siento muy bien, aun me duele parte de mis brazos pero del resto mucho mejor - decía la pony rosa

- Me alegro, oye Pinkie. Se que tu amiga me mintio al respecto de lo que te sucedió, me imagino que ella es la unica que lo sabe me imagino - Dijo el doctor seriamente, mientras que Rainbow tenía mucha pena y algo de incomodidad, Fluttershy por otro lado no sabia de que estaban hablando y esta solo podía ver a Pinkie extrañada.

- Bueno, sabe de mi miedo. Pero creo que sera mejor decirle a todas, aunque puedo aprovechar que Fluttershy esta aquí. Rainbow, Fluttershy mi psiquiatra y mi internista el Dr. InsaneControl - dijo Pinkie algo nerviosa

-Mucho gusto Doctor- dijo Fluttershy

- Encantada - dijo Rainbow

- El placer es mio, Pinkie si me permites déjame explicarle a tus amigas más a fondo sobre tu enfermedad, chicas su amiga sufre (como me imagino que ya te menciono Rainbow) de una enfermedad psiquiátrica de nombre "Trastorno De Identidad Disociativo" la enfermedad es simple, esta trata de que un individuo puede tener una o más personalidades, cada una de estas es el opuesto de la original, este trastorno se puede presenciar después de los 12 años ya que el individuo con este problema no puede recordar nada de sus 10 años para abajo. Lamentablemente aún no hay ni cura pero si un tratamiento aunque a veces no es muy efectivo ya que si hacen enojar o entristecer a Pinkie este ser puede salir, por ahora tendrás que retomar el tratamiento y esta misma tarde te daremos de alta - Expresó el doctor y para cerrar con un sonrisa en su rostro - si me disculpan tengo que atender a más pacientes - con eso último se despide y se va.

El ambiente quedó algo pesado después de que el Doctor les había explicado a Rainbow y a Fluttershy esta por no saber lo que Pinkie padecía y lo que tendría que lidiar para siempre, cuando Fluttershy y Rainbow voltearon a ver a Pinkie esta tenía la mirada perdida y tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, cuando Fluttershy le dice:

- Pin…Pinkie te encuentras bien - Con su voz tímida y dulce

Pinkie voltea y notan que esta a punto de desmayarse, en ese acto se tambalea de un lado al otro y esta empieza a caerse del lado de sus amigas. Rainbow y Fluttershy reaccionan rápido, cada una la toma de un casco, ella despierta repentinamente y alarmada a este se le alisa el pelo y esta suelta a Rainbow y empieza a ahorcar a Fluttershy.

- Creo que cayeron en mi trampa jajajaja…! - Con el tonomaníacoo de la pony rosa opaco, Rainbow empieza a intentar separarla mientras pedía ayuda. Fluttershy no paraba de llorar y de intentar respirar, tenían mucho miedo tanto como ella como Rainbow hasta que por fin llega la enfermera junto con el doctor.

- Rapido demos le un sedante, y amarre la a la camilla. Nesecito otro doctor tengo a una pony herida aquí - Decía alarmado

Pinkamena cae sedada en el suelo, y Fluttershy queda internada en la clínica, cuando ella despierta no recuerda nada de lo sucedido, al voltear ve a Rainbow en centro de la habitación, "Pero ¿Qué hace ella sentada en todo en medio?" pensaba para si misma, se dio cuenta que al lado de ella se encontraba Fluttershy que estaba hospitalizada mientras las dos se ven a los ojos y en eso Pinkie rompió a llorar, la culpa la consumía y la sensación de casi asesinó a una de sus buenas amigas. En lo que interrumpe Fluttershy:

- Tranquila yo te perdono, no fue tu intención - con su voz muy baja y dañada por haber sido estrangulada por Pinkie. Ella no paraba de culparse, y de no recordar paso a ver las imagenes alarmantes de lo que sucedió su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar por lo que estaba apunto de sufrir.

Ella a pesar de tener todas sus amigas, y ser "amiga" de todo Ponyville se sentía tan sola, su mente simplemente estaba centrada en todas las cosas malas que ha pasado en su vida, su mente estaba llena de voces pero la más sobresaliente era la de Pinkamena.

-¿Por qué no te rindes y me das el cuerpo que me pertenece? - Esta con un tono molesto y desquiciado

-Porque no puedo dejar que cometas actos horripilantes, ya dañastes la garganta de una de mis amigas - Decía con rabia y rencor

-Pruff… Eso no es nada, si tuve intenciones de asesinarla más bien debería hacer eso con todas tus amigas más bien. Luego irá todo Ponyville, necesito volverme a sentir viva como hace tres días - Con un tono maniaco, y racional

¡NO DEJARE QUE HAGAS ESO MALDITA PINKIAMENA DIANE PIE, SI ES DE IMPEDIRLO CON MI VIDA LO HARÉ! - Dijo con voz muy alta haciendo que Rainbow Dash se despertara y la viera preocupada, ella voltea a ver a sus dos amigas que tenían cara de preocupación, suelta una pequeña risa, y queda algo apenada con lo que sucedío.

Ya era de día en Ponyville, Pinkie despertaba de un profundo sueño que tuvo después de gritarle a Pinkamena, ella voltea a ver a sus amigas por suerte ya Fluttershy ya estaba hablando naturalmente algo que a ella le alegro la mañana.

- Pinkie Despertastes, me alegra que seas tu y no otra persona - Decía Rainbow alegremente

- Yo también estoy alegre de que despertaras Pinkie, se que no era tu intención estrangularme estabas siendo controlada - Decía Fluttershy con su voz tierna arreglada

- A mi también me alegra verlas, sobretodo a ti Fluttershy que ya estas mejor, lamento mucho que hayan visto ese horrible acto. Prometo que tomaré mis medicinas de nuevo para que no vuelvan a verme así - Decía alegremente

- Antes de que se me olvide Pinkie, quiero que veas esto - Saca de su alforja dos cartones pequeños con algo escrito - ¡TA DA! cuatro boletos para Sonata Cristalica. Te darán de alta hoy y pasado mañana es el concierto - Dijo con alegría sosteniendo los cuatro boletos en su mano

Pinkie sonrió y preguntó - ¿Quién es la cuarta persona? si mal no recuerdo, solo iriamos Applejack, tu y yo -

- Digamos que la pony que tengo de espaldas irá también - Decía alegremente

- Wow… Fluttershy me sorprende que te guste este tipo de música - decía sorprendida

- Se nota que aun no me conoces bien - Dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento entrá el doctor y le dice:

- Buenos días Pinkie, ¿Ya estas lista para irte? - Decía el doctor

- Claro! necesito organizar fiestas, nesecito hacer dinero… Ademas tengo que ir al concierto de uno de mis grupo favorito con mis mejores amigas - Seguía alegre

- Veo que te estas recuperando, espero que sigas así. Prepararemos todo para que puedas irte, cualquier cosa recuerda que estoy aquí - El doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro

Despues de preparar todo las tres ponys salieron del hospital, mientras caminaban cada una de ellas iban conversando de algunos temas de interes hasta que Rainbow Dash tomo un tema:

- Oye Pinkie quiero hablarte de algo… y es que quiero que hagamos un álbum, tu tienes un gran talento para el Metal Depresivo, Doom, Folk Metal, y Progresivo. Desde que leí ese cuaderno quede impresionada aunque por mi culpa les paso esto - Dijo de forma seria

- No estoy muy segura de hacerlo, compartir mi locura con los demás no lo creo. Se que estoy loca cuando hago las fiestas pero… mi verdadera locura no lo se - Decía indecisa

- Vamos he tenido unas ganas de hacer algo de música, y tienes las letras perfectas - intentando convencer a Pinkie

- Esta bien, solo si Fluttershy acepta ser mi corista y tecladista -

- Bueno… lo haré - decía un poco indecisa

Estas al llegar a casa de Pinkie deciden dejarla sola para descansar más la sorpresa que se llevaría será una de las mejores que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.


End file.
